


26. Baking

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Twinkstober 2020 [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Baking, Cake, Caretaking, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Food, Friendship, Kinktober, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Twinkstober 2020Prompt: bakingThere's a lot of things Geralt doesn't know about Jaskier. This is just one of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twinkstober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923553
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166





	26. Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Kinda sorta finishing this stupid prompt list? Who'd have thunk.

"What is that?"

Jaskier grins at the Witcher, presenting his creation with no small amount of pride. "It's a cake!"

"I can see that." Geralt is eyeing said cake dubiously, and Jaskier huffs.

"Well, if you can see it why did you ask?" He puts the cake down on the table in their little room, then ushers Geralt further inside and closes the door behind him.

"Let me rephrase then: _why_ is there cake?" He stands in the middle of the room, still watching the cake as though it's about to attack him. Jaskier rolls his eyes.

"Because, my darling Witcher, it's our anniversary!"

Geralt turns around and looks at him flatly. "Our what."

"Our anniversary! Five years ago on this very day destiny or whatever brought us together for the very first time! I thought it appropriate to celebrate this momentous occasion, and as I had some time to kill while you were off fighting those drowners, I was allowed to make use of the kitchen. Thus, cake." He's bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited and hopeful, and Geralt looks back at him with mild disbelief.

"You kept track," he says, in an odd tone of voice, and Jaskier shrugs.

"Of course I did! Wouldn't be much of a barker if I didn't keep events straight." He chuckles and shrugs. "At least in my head. The rest is artistic license." He motions at the table. "It's a sunken peach cake, I know you like peaches, even if you pretend you don't."

Geralt hmms, then finally unclasps his sword harness. "Didn't know you could bake."

"Oh, there are a lot of things you don't know about me, my dear." Jaskier smiles and leaves Geralt to his task of getting rid of his gear. He picks up the knife he brought up from the kitchen - he's _not_ going to cut this with the dagger he has, on occasion, used to stab people a little - and cuts slices, the scent of peaches filling the small room. Geralt appears beside him, and Jaskier can see his nose twitching from the corner of his eye.

"Has it really been five years," the Witcher asks, and Jaskier straightens from where he bent over the table a little to cut the cake.

"It has indeed. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" He winks, and Geralt rolls his eyes.

They settle on the bed, side by side with their legs stretched out in front of them, each with a plate with a slice of cake before them. Jaskier wastes no time taking a bite, moaning in delight.

"Oh, this was a _fantastic_ idea, if I say so myself," he mumbles around a mouthful of cake. "I worried a little about the quality of the ingredients, but these peaches are absolutely perfect, don't you agree?" He turns to look at Geralt, and finds the Witcher staring down at his plate, cake untouched. Jaskier swallows, worry creeping into his gut. "Everything alright? Don't you- Don't you like-"

"No one's ever made me cake before," Geralt says quietly, and Jaskier's stomach swoops.

"No one?"

Geralt shakes his head, still staring at the cake before him. Then he breaks off a piece and slowly brings it to his mouth; Jaskier is transfixed. Geralt's eyes flutter closed as he chews, and something warm spreads in Jaskier's chest, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"Good?"

Geralt opens his eyes and looks at him, and his pupils are markedly rounder than they were just a moment ago. "Hmm," he says around his mouthful, and Jaskier's smile widens.

They finish the cake between them - it's not a big one, after all - by the time they turn in for the night, and if Jaskier leaves most of it to Geralt just to watch the unfiltered delight on the man's face, well. That's nobody's business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/formerly_as_g?s=09)!


End file.
